The New Assassin
by ShapeshifterGal
Summary: In 2154, humanity has changed. They have mutated themselves to be the utmost perfect being. Smarter. Faster. Almost instant healing. And a few have a unique ability. The poor are dying, struggling to survive within the now expensive cities. One girl has the chance to change all of this. Will she save or destroy the only place she has ever known? Altair X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Don't let go," I whimpered. I was hanging off the edge of a cliff and holding on to dear life. I can't remember how I got here, but I was currently too busy to remember.

"I won't let you fall," he breathed, "I _WON'T_!" He was laying on top his stomach and the edge of the cliff; he's the only thing that's keeping me from meeting my maker. I screamed and he harshly sucked in a breath through his teeth. We were slipping off the edge. _'Too much weight_', I thought, '_It's only a matter of time before we both fall off this cliff._'

I felt something warm trickle down my arm and pool at the base of my neck. I looked and saw a red line on my arm. Blood. But whose was it? It's not mine, I feel fine; save for an occasional bruise here and there. I looked up and saw that he had a deep gash on his shoulder, along with other numerous wounds.

I looked into his eyes and he did the same. Brown, his eyes are the color of an amber-ish brown. I searched them, trying to find a sense of comfort; a sense that everything is going to be okay. I only saw fear in his eyes, like he was afraid of losing something. Lose what though…? I saw movement behind him. I shifted my gaze to see what it was. Nothing. That's odd….

I felt my grip slipping from his. I struggled to get a better grip, but that resulted in making us slip closer to our deaths. I stifled back a scream, trying not to lose my sanity. He tightened his grip on me, not willing to let me go that easily.

"Look at me," he demanded, "it's going to be fine, I will not let you fall." I nodded my head, too afraid to form a single word. I felt something hit my foot. I looked down to see it was dirt, falling from the exact same spot he was lying at. '_The edge isn't strong enough to hold both of us_,' I thought. If he pulled me up, it would collapse due to our combined weight. There was no possible way for both of us to survive. The fall was straight down to….whatever was lurking in the grey haze beneath me.

"But…," I started. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I guess I'm crying.

"IT WILL BE FINE," he growled, "I'm going to get you back to…..AGH!" He screamed as I heard a sickening pop. His left hand let my arm go, and then it went slack. I screamed as I flailed my right hand, struggling to find something to grab onto. I gripped his good arm and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?!" I screamed. I think I knew, but I was hoping I was wrong.

"My arm popped out of its socket," he growled. His face was contorted with pain, obviously fighting to ignore it. I whimpered as I started to slip faster than before. He tightened his grip, but to no avail.

I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears. He stared at me with a look filled with dread. I smiled weakly, when I noticed where this would eventually lead. Once again his eyes filled with fear as my hand started to slide; from his forearm to his hand. Our hands were locked in a death grip. But his blood flowed continuously down to our clenched hands, making it harder to maintain a grip on the other.

Then the world seemed to go in slow motion. My tears were barely falling, his mouth was slowly opening, and our hands slipping away from each other. This was is it; I was falling to my death. My time was up.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed. I screamed along with him. My head was reeling with the sense of no sanity and no hope.

Suddenly a sense of calm washed over me. **HE **then filled my mind. As I was falling I noticed I never knew, or even asked him, what his name was. But I have a feeling that I already _know_. As sudden as my calm came, it left. I resumed screaming to no end.

"WAKE UP, MARINA!" yelled my mother. I flailed my arms around, trying to get my blankets off me. I wildly looked around my room, trying to figure out where I was. My mother gently touched my shoulder to let me know she was there. Instinctively, I flinched away from her touch. Her eyes filled with pain and understanding; she knew what I was going through. I just sighed and put my head in my hands, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Was it the same nightmare?" she asked. I've been having these dreams for awhile, and she only knew of these because she always wakes me up whenever I scream.

"Mhm," I replied. Not wanting to say anything, for fear my voice might give away how truly scared I was. She sighed deeply and patted my shoulder, giving me some comfort. My tightly coiled muscles slightly relaxed; I didn't realize how tense I really was.

"How far did it go this time?" she asked, nervously. I sighed and wiped my face with the palms of my hands, pushing my hair back as I did so. Why was I sighing so much lately?

"It went so far that I actually fell off the cliff this time," I replied. My voice had a little more venom in my voice that I would've liked. I wasn't mad at her, just at my stupid subconscious for taking the dream that far.

"I'm sorry, hun," she breathed. She pulled me close, into a motherly embrace. I buried my head into her shoulder, silently crying as I did so. I wrapped my arms around her neck, while I wrapped my legs around her waist; sitting in her lap. She just let me cry, not minding as I soaked her hair and t-shirt. We both know that it's not good to bottle your emotions and keep them locked away; to ignore them until it's the only thing driving you. Even though I do it anyway.

"It felt so real," I sobbed. My body was racked with sobs, making it shake with the fierceness of them. She shushed me and gently stroked my hair; rocking back and forth like I was some small child, afraid of a nightly storm. It was very comforting. And it was making me drowsy. Moms really know how to comfort and make their children fall asleep, when absolutely needed.

Hey guys! This is something I've been planning on doing for awhile, so yeah... Hope you enjoyed and please tell me how i did. I would REALLY love to hear feedback from ya. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I groaned as I rolled over; stupid light that's protruding from my curtains. I don't want to leave my comfy and warm bed, just so I can get ready and go to school. '_What time is it anyway?_' I thought. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 5:30 a.m. Great I wake up just in time to get a shower and a few waffles. My mouth waters at the idea of hot food filling my stomach.

When I was about to get up, the dream I had hit me like a semi truck. I don't remember much, save for the sense of fear and falling. Then his amber-brown eyes appeared in my mind. They seemed like they were glowing from within and are comforting compared to my other ever-occurring nightmare. '_Ugh_,' I shivered at the thought of that dream. '_Just forget about it and get off your lazy ass!' _I scolded myself.

I sigh and jump out of bed, throwing my covers off as I did so. I walked into my personal bathroom suite. Yeah, my parents are that awesome. I walked over to my linen closet, and grabbed a super plush white towel. I inhaled its fresh clean scent. I smiled, throwing it over my shoulder. My towels always smelled like lavender.

I walked over to my shower, punched in some commands on the controls, and waited for it to warm up. As it was doing so, I went back into my room and walked over to my walk-in closet and dressers. Yes, I have a closet that requires having dressers in it. I picked out some jeans, a grey tank top, a brown leather jacket, and brown leather boots (that don't have any more heel than a combat boot). I love the variety of clothes that I have.

I took my clothes and ran back to the bathroom, not wanting to wait any longer. I opened the bathroom door and saw that my shower was ready to go. I smiled and closed the door behind me. I put my clean clothes on the counter, and took off my dirty ones. When I got in the shower, the water started to flow.

The water sliced my skin, like tiny knives cutting open my numb limbs. I welcomed the sensation; it distracted me from my earlier dreams. I washed myself with my body wash from _Bath & Body Works. _I loved the sweet smell of Shea butter and apple blossoms. I scrubbed my skin so hard that it was beat red; threatening to bleed. I didn't care; it was just another injury to add to the already long list.

When my shower timer was up, I opened the shower door. The cold air harshly collided with my flushed body. I shivered at the steep temperature drop. I quickly dried myself off and got partially dressed. After putting my undergarments on, I put on my pants and tank-top. Since the mirrors never fog up, I could immediately sit down and brush my hair. I stared at a girl, who had damp blond hair and a beautiful pair of green eyes. She stared at me and I her. I never once thought of myself as breathtaking or gorgeous. I'm just another person in the crowd.

I combed my long, tangled hair; cursing as I did so. When I was done, I put my hair into a high ponytail. I sighed and looked into the mirror one last time. '_What day is today at school? An A-day or a B-day? I think it's a B-day. Yeah, it has to be; I had to run the mile yesterday', _I thought to myself. I grunted to my image in the mirror as if agreeing with my own internal babble. I turned on my heel and walked over to the bench that was resting at the foot of my bed. I had put my boots near this bench before I went to take my shower. I pulled them closer to me, quickly examining the well worn leather. I snickered and smiled when I saw that I have finally worn these boots to fit my feet, comfortably. I slipped them on with ease, God I love these boots. I silently slipped one of my knives into its sheathe; that was hidden on the inside of my right boot. Just in case.

I raced down the stairs, not caring who was up and who wasn't. I walked over to the freezer, running my hand along the granite counter tops. As always, it was cold and smooth. I opened it up and saw my mom went shopping, because there is like 10 boxes of chocolate chip waffles. '_Thanks, mom' _I pulled one of them out and put four in our very large toaster. As I waited, I pulled out our coffee maker. I typed what I wanted into the magical system; hot chocolate. I am going to be very hyper and I'm probably going to hate myself, but who gives a fuck? I don't apparently.

My mom comes in wearing her business suit. She hates wearing them, but being the boss of a fashion business comes with a cost. She's on her phone, planning her day out I'm sure. I look over at her while she opens the refrigerator door. '_She's gonna get the orange juice_'. I smirk when she does. '_I win yet again_'. I wave my index finger in a circle.

"Whoopee…" I remark. She shifted her gaze from her phone to me; smiling gently. I looked back with an innocent look across my features.

"Did you and your father bet what I was going to drink this morning?" she asked. I grinned and chuckled evilly. We always do stuff like this just to make things a little more interesting.

"Damn, I lost again!" my father exclaimed behind me, "Honey, you were supposed to get coffee today!" My mother and I chuckled in unison. Whenever my father and I bet on something, I usually win. '_Oh, I almost forgot…_'

"Where's my 100 bucks, old man?" I questioned. That's another thing, whenever we bet, the price is usually high. He points his finger in the air remembering. He pulls out his wallet from his back pocket, grumbling as he did so.

"Here," he shoves the money at me, "you little thief." I swiftly take it away from him, chuckling in the process. _'I could easily steal that wallet of yours without you noticing'_, I thought. I count it to make sure it's all there. Apparently my dad somehow sneaks past me and starts to take a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Hey, that's mine!" I yell, "Get your own!" He snickers while I swat him away from my energy drink. No one and I mean **NO ONE** drinks **MY** hot chocolate. He bursts out laughing while retreating over to my mother. I glare at him, because he drank most of it. '_Jerk, might as well make a new cup…._'

"Don't come over here for safety," mom shoves him closer to me, "Now man-up and deal with your daughter's wrath!" Dad glares at my mom, but with a little more love than mine had. I manacling put my hands on my hips. My dad sighs and looks at me with a look of innocence and playfulness.

"Make me anothercup, **_now_**," I demand. My dad was gonna make another one whether he likes it or not. He laughs and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I guess I deserve it," he apologizes. I'm still glaring at him, but the side of my mouth curves up in a prideful grin.

"You bet," I push him in a playful manner. My waffles pop up, out of the toaster. I do a small fist bump while hopping over to my waffles. Both my father and mother chuckle at my immediate mood change.

"My word!" exclaims my mother when she sees my four waffles, "Did you have to make so many?" I look at her with my puppy dog face. She looks disappointed.

"But I'm hungry," I reply. She struggles to maintain her sad face before a wide grin splashes across her face.

"God, you just had to use that face," she sighs, "Fine just eat_ all_ of them, please." I grin widely.

"I will!" I exclaim. I stuff my face with half of a waffle, enjoying the sweet chocolate and the warmth in my stomach. My dad hands me my new hot chocolate. I bow as a response, too busy chewing. I walk over to the door and sling my green backpack over my shoulder.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" yells mom. I roll my eyes. She's too wrapped up in her phone, so she talks louder than necessary. I wave good-bye as I walk into our garage. '_God I love my car!_'

My parents literally own every awesome car on the planet. My car however, is a Ford Shelby GT 500. It's got the best of the best. When I got it for my 16th birthday, I instantly loved my parents for all eternity. It's very expensive and very hard find or buy a car like this these days.

I slide my fingers over the hood; admiring the body style of the muscle car. I unlock my car and open the door. The cabin lights activate and I see the sport car seats. I grin and put my bag in the passenger seat. My parents wanted to put leather seats in the car. '_For style and comfort_' said my mother. Ha yeah right. Leather seats make your skin stick to them in the summer and they're freezing cold in the winter. I despise leather seats.

Once I'm in the driver's seat, I close the door and put my key in the ignition. I start the engine and relish in the rumbling feeling. It's like being embraced by a purring kitten. Once settled, I open the garage door with the remote on my sun visor. I put the car in reverse and carefully pull out, not wanting to put a dent on my baby. Yes, I just called my car my baby. I turn on the sound system and switch it to my mix cd. I start to sing along to one of my favorite songs as I drive to my school.

Somewhere in the middle of the night...

I woke up with a start. My bed sheets and robes are drenched in sweat. I sit up straight and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I place my head in my hands, trying to recall the nightmare I just had. My eyes widen and I quickly raise my head. I remember. I was on the edge of a cliff holding onto someone. I abruptly stand up. I remember her. I remember everything, every single detail. About_ her_. The fear in her green eyes and how her unusual blonde hair billowed gracefully around her. I straighten up to my full height. I remember and I'm never going to forget her face again.

**Hello once again my lovlies! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED THIS CHAPPIE IT'S JUST THAT EVER SINCE I CAME BACK FROM MY MOM'S AND RETURNED TO MY DAD'S AND STARTED SCHOOL I SORTA KINDA DID CURRENTLY AM IN A DEPRESSED STATE RIGHT NOW. LUCKILY _alexandraruiz1_ SENT ME A MESSAGE AND I JUST HAPPENED TO GET ON HERE AND DECIDED TO CHECK WHAT WAS GOING ON. THANK YOU SO MUCH DUDE/DUDETTE FOR REMINDING ME THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGES. YOU ALSO GAVE ME THE AMBITION AND HAPPINESS TO WRITE A LITTLE NOW SO THANKS BIG TIME BRO! HATS OFF TO YA! I PROMISE THAT AFTER I POST THIS I WILL CONTINUE WORKING ON THIS STORY IN MY 2007 WORD. PINKIE SWEAR. *holds out pinkie finger***

**I HOPE TO GOD THAT YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME! ;_; PLEASE TELL ME HOW I'M DOING I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT PEEPS! I LOVE Y'ALL AND DON'T FORGET IT! HAVE A HAPPY CUPCAKE FILLED DAY (it's technically night right now but whatev's) SO SEE Y'ALL LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Just a little longer. You're almost there,_' I told myself. I was in the lead. 100 meters lay in front of me, ready for my legs to eat up the distance. I scrounged up whatever energy I had left and sprinted to the finish. I heard some gasps and surprised curses behind me. 'That's right I'm a few laps ahead of you and almost done,' I thought. I smirked and used the new-found pride as a boost. I crossed the finish line with a gleeful smile on my face. I let myself gradually come to a stop before lightly jogging back to the coach. She was staring in disbelief at her stopwatch.

"Well?" I breathed. I had my hands on my head to help me breathe better. Coach Johnson looked up at me before returning her gaze to the stopwatch. "You've beaten the state record," she replied breathlessly and recorded my time on the team's clipboard. My eyes widened as I smiled widely. I raised my arms and cheered. My track mates looked at me weirdly while they started their eighth lap.

"Hey, don't rub it in on the others. I know that you have worked hard to get this far and I'm happy for you, but keep in mind that they still have to do two more laps and running hard like this can give people a sour mood; even if they look up to you people can turn," she lectured me but smiled reassuringly, "Good job today. Now go take a shower and then you can go home for the day." She patted my shoulder and returned to cheering the others on. I kept my hands on my head and walked away from the track just as she started to scream madly at someone for screwing up.

The walk back to the school is a good few minutes of peace and quiet. Not to mention the beauty of the undisturbed nature that surrounded the well-worn dirt trail that we used to get to the newly built track. The school decided to build a new track, since the old one was in pretty bad shape. So they decided to build the new one a ways from the school so they could have room for more parking spots. Yeah that's how many students attend this high school/college (it's both a high school and college okay?). I took my time enjoying the fresh air and the surrounding nature. I quickly caught my breath and so I let my arms fall down to my sides once again.

Hearing a twig snap, instantly stopped in my tracks while my muscles tightened slightly with adrenaline. I strain to extend my consciousness and sense what was out in the surrounding trees. Everything around me turns into a grey color, all but the animals that I can sense nearby. I do a full 360 turn and I spot a buck a few feet in front of my person. I pulled my consciousness back to myself and stared at the 12 point buck in full color again. He doesn't dare to move a single muscle, only to rotate his ears checking for more possible dangers. The buck looked away, clearly ruling me out as a threat, before moving deeper into the forest's embrace.

Shrugging my shoulders in boredom, I continued back to the main building. I soon got uncomfortable with how slow walking was and started with a light jog. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly twirled around. I saw a dark blur move behind a thick, old tree. I stared at the tree, half expecting my friend Cassandra to come out smiling. I gave one last glance to where I thought the blur went and started to walk back again. 'What exactly did I see back there?' I thought to myself. 'Was it the secret police? But what could they be doing here? Could they have found out about…?' I shook my head to get rid of such dangerous and absurd thoughts. 'There's no way that they could have found out...'

A snapping of a nearby twig pulled me out of my thoughts and startled two crows. I immediately turned around and saw the same dark blur disappear within the trees again. The crows flew away while cawing, almost like the devil himself was after them. My stomach started to churn violently as an uneasy feeling washed over me. My senses were on high alert as I scanned the area with my eyes. I didn't dare try to extend my consciousness. If it was the secret police, they would somehow know if I did or not. Therefore it would give away my position to them. I uneasily turned away and continued walking.

I listened for the slightest noise that would signal footsteps. I tried to keep my breathing as even and regular as I could, but my racing heart was making it hard to do so. Right when I was going to give up I heard it, the faint crunch of dry leaves on dirt. I turned my head to the right, acting as if I was looking up at the trees, before glancing ever so carefully out of the corner of my eye. There was a man wearing black knee-high lace-up combat boots, grey cargo pants, an off-white hoodie, and a black leather jacket. He has dark brown hair and light green eyes. I imprinted his description firmly into my mind. I took a deep breath to steady myself for what I was about to do. Which is totally insane if he is who I think he is.

I snapped my head around to look at him fully. He stopped in mid-stride and looked at me with surprise across his features. Before the man could do anything, I took off at a full on sprint towards the school. I ran like the wind, running as fast as I could without doing a face-plant into the ground. I could hear him start to run after me, apparently over his 'SURPRISE!' moment. I was blazing down the trail, hoping to lose him somewhere along the way. You see in today's society if someone is following you around like dum-dum then you're in a shitload of trouble. Anyways back to getting away from psycho. Right now karma is a bitch because no matter how fast I ran he wasn't far behind. In fact, I don't even think he's going at his top speed. Realization hit me. 'The bastard is playing cat and mouse.'

Since running down the ever winding path would take me forever to get back to the main building, I had to make a decision. Fast. I sucked in a breath and sharply turned right into the woods. My plan: to cut through the trees and hopefully reach the school faster without getting caught by my stalker. I grinned mischievously and lightly chuckled to myself. Hopefully stalker boy won't do well with cross-country and parkour.

**Hello dear readers! Oh look a new chappie is up! Yay! I****_ FINALLY_**** got the ambition and time to write and post this, so hopefully it lives up to your standards and expectations. I am not entirely happy with the "action" scenes. To be honest just kinda threw it together last night around 11 o'clock so I wouldn't be surprised if it seems a bit weird. ALSO, I WOULD'VE POSTED THIS LAST NIGHT BUT NOOO. My dad had to turn off the stupid wi-fi and go to bed early *sighs* Ah well... it can't be helped. I deeply hope that you guys enjoy this chappie! Please review and comment if your little hearts' desire to do so! I TIP MY HAT OFF TO Y'ALL AND HAVE A CHOCOLATE PUDDING FILLED DAY! ^U^**


End file.
